No Girls Allowed!
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack go through a stage of believing in cooties.


Author's note: A suggestion given by celrock. I've decided to start this story before school starts back, and before I finally go to bed as promised. (I'm watching deleted scenes of the Rugrats movie on Youtube right now. You should check it out!)

I myself went through this phase in my earlier years of elementary school. I never thought boys had cooties; it was more of a case of fitting in, which I think applies to Tommy and the others here.

Tell me of any mistakes that you can find.

Disclaimer: Rugrats belongs to Klasky Csupo. Zack belongs to celrock and Peter belongs to TCKing12, while any OC's you don't recognize belong to me.

 **No Girls Allowed!**

 **Chapter one: The Decision**

It seemed that Monday would be another normal day of pre-school for Tommy. However, once his mother had driven there, that seemed to be the opposite case. Noticeably, the boys and girls were split up from one another.

Tommy, noticing this, walked towards them in confusion.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, only to have his arm grabbed by a taller boy. "Ouch! What was that for?"

His friends, Chuckie and Zack, who had carpooled with Tommy and his mother, were wondering the same thing, and why Tommy was getting such unfair treatment.

"Yeah, what's with the unfair treatment?" Zack asked.

Though he was much younger than Tommy and Chuckie, and even though he unfortunately couldn't start pre-school last year, this year his Aunt Celeste had enrolled him in it. It all depended on his birthday, and, thanks to that, this year he was old enough to be in pre-school with Tommy, and Chuckie, who was next door in kindergarten.

"Sorry about that, kid," the bigger boy said, showing remorse for what he had done. "My grab can get a bit too rough sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt you, we just don't want you guys to catch _it_."

Chuckie stood back in fear.

"What's 'it'?" He asked, quickly glancing at the girls, whom looked equally upset.

"You don't know?" A bigger boy asked.

All of the boys shook their heads, frightened and wondering what exactly was happening.

However, the next sentence from one of the girls answered their questions.

"You boys stay away from us, or else we'll catch cooties!" Lil shouted, glaring at the boys.

"What?" Zack asked. "Why are you guys in separate groups?"

The taller, bigger boy shook his head at the sight.

"Aren't you the smartest kid in your class?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I like to think so," Zack said with a smile.

"Then how don't you know about the cooties?"

"Okay, what are the cooties?" Tommy asked.

At this point, they were all scared, and only hoped that cooties weren't a disease. This certainly wasn't the answer that they received.

"The cooties are a yucky disease that no one wants," the taller boy explained.

"Oh no," Chuckie whispered with fear.

"Well, how do you catch it?" Zack asked, fearful himself.

Lil's yell answered his question only a moment later.

"You stupid boys stay away from us!" Lil yelled.

"We don't want the cooties!" Another girl added.

Hector, sitting next to the taller boy, rolled his eyes.

"You catch it from those girls over there," Hector whispered to the three. "For all we know, _they_ have cooties."

Hector's mother had enrolled him at the same school as Tommy and the others, which pleased all of them, since Hector was nice and smart.

"Cooties?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Cooties?" Chuckie asked, shaking and clearly the most afraid.

"Uh… can you explain in detail how someone gets cooties?" Zack asked. "It's not that I haven't heard the term used before, I just don't know what exactly it means."

The boy standing in front of them nodded, and whispered to them all to sit down while he explained. They did as told.

"Okay, so, are you going to explain this cooties mess now?"

Hector nodded.

"The cooties are a disease that you can get from hanging around girls," Hector explained.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we've hung around girls for years, and I'm pretty sure we don't have the cooties," Zack reminded them.

"Guys, be careful," Chuckie said. "Just let him explain… please."

At lost at what to do, Tommy and Zack sighed before nodding.

"Thank you, Chuckie," Hector said. "You guys shouldn't be so…"

"Nonchalant?" Zack asked.

"Exactly," Hector said. "This is a serious disease that any boy can catch."

"My goodness, would you just explain it already?" Zack asked, not wanting to be late for school.

"Fine," Hector said. "Cooties give you the chicken pops and make you have to stay in bed forever. That's why no one wants them, and that's why we're not taking any chances."

Of course, this did not ease Chuckie's nerves. It only made him even more afraid of what could come from cooties.

"Cooties?" Chuckie asked.

"What do they have to do with girls?" Tommy asked, who happened to enjoy playing with Kimi, Lil, Susie, and, most of all, his girlfriend, Rosie.

Hector glanced around, as if to see if the girls were watching, before turning back to Tommy.

"The girls have cooties," Hector whispered, hoping none of them would hear him.

"Shut up, Hector, we heard that!" Lil shouted.

"What is this with everyone telling each other to 'shut up?'?" a soft voice asked.

They all turned around to see the pre-school teacher, Miss Daisy, with her shoulder length brown hair and red makeup, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, hi, Miss Daisy," They all said, excluding the few boys over there.

Miss Daisy, however, wasn't so happy.

"You are all late for class," She said.

"Awe, man!" Zack shouted.

"Do not worry, class, I will not write you all up as long as it doesn't happen again," Miss Daisy said. "Inside, children."

The girls smirked at the boys before walking into class along with Miss Daisy.

Miss Daisy noticed that the boys were still sitting there, while Chuckie sat there, appearing fearful of everything around him.

"Oh, Chuckie, would you like for me to walk you to class?"

The kindergartner's answer was immediate.

"No!" He shouted, before running off to class himself.

Miss Daisy only stared at him with sympathy before turning back to her other students.

"Class, whatever is the matter?" She asked. "You're all acting rather odd today, along with your friend, Chuckie."

Tommy was about to answer, until Zack whispered something in his ear.

"She might have the cooties," Zack whispered.

Tommy rolled his eyes, rather surprised that Zack actually seemed to believe in the idea.

"Zack, you're actually smart, why do you believe in this junk?" Tommy asked.

While this was true, as the youngest one in their class, and a toddler, nonetheless, even Zack believed in ridiculous ideas sometimes.

"Well, Tommy, it's not like you've read the book of diseases, if there even is one," Zack reminded him. "For all we know, Hector is right, and like he said, I'm not taking any chances."

"That still doesn't explain why you think Miss Daisy might have the cooties," Tommy whispered back, glancing at Miss Daisy as she stared with a confused expression. "And won't you miss playing with Kimi, Lil, and Susie? I can definitely see why you wouldn't miss playing with Angelica, since she's so mean, but the others were always really nice to us, Zack."

Zack frowned once he was reminded of this.

"We can sneak around the rules, we'll find a way," Zack said.

Tommy sighed, shaking his head before they turned back to Miss Daisy.

"Whatever you say, Zack," Tommy stated.

"Uh, Miss Daisy, we… we gotta go to the bathroom," Hector said.

Miss Daisy smiled.

"You're all potty trained, right?" Miss Daisy asked.

"Uh huh, can we go now?" Hector asked.

Miss Daisy nodded as they all ran to the bathroom.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Okay, we need to avoid the girls at all costs."

"Well… okay."

They all nodded in understanding before walking outside to stick their tongues out at the girls.

"This means war!" Kimi shouted.

And dear goodness, that was the truest thing they heard that day.

 **First chapter of this story up, going to edit soon!**

 **In this part of the author's note, I'll tell you why my day was awesome sauce, and why yesterday for me was awesome sauce.**

 **School yesterday began with all the usual and I got to my new biology class. It was so easy, and next month we're dissecting a frog for Halloween. Gross, but fun.**

 **Today (I got out of school three hours ago) was even better! In my class for French, I pretty much passed, even getting an A+ for stating how to go to the bathroom in French when I needed to.**

 **Peux-j'aller à la salle de bains**

 **I can't exactly write it yet, but it's something like that.**

 **I'm definitely not looking forward to Chemistry. Was very close to failing that class last year, with a B- saving my life at the end of the year. My family wants me to do better in that class this year, so I've been studying for it more. Chemistry starts on the fourth, and, heck, I hate it so much that I'd even be willing to play sick or skip school (it's not in my nature to do so, though,) just to get out of it. I, however, refrain from skipping school to keep up good attendance and because it will look good once I get ready for college.**

 **And, college is another reason why I'm trying my best this year. Pretty much my whole life has been built on studying and trying to get into a good college. This is me on a school night when I'm talking to my BFF on the phone.**

 **BFF – "Dude you totes need to come over!"**

 **Me – "OMG dude college!"**

 **BFF – "Ugh fine, but you don't know what you're missing. I mean, you need to have some fun in your life, pizazz, but if you don't want to, then that's all just fine."**

 **(Hang up)**

 **I'm a bad friend, I know, but school is the most important thing in my life. My parents have raised me to be a perfectionist (no, really,) so I like doing the best I can in school.**

 **Anyway, lemme work on some other stuff, and see what I can do about updates for 'Bad Haircut' and 'Kira's Birthday' before I order out a pizza.**


End file.
